


Never Forget

by Wings_of_Light



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, Inspired by Music, M/M, Sad and Happy, Songfic, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 15:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings_of_Light/pseuds/Wings_of_Light
Summary: Iceland finally decides enough is enough and leaves the United Nations but, not before remembering someone that was very dear to his heart. He lets go at last





	Never Forget

Everything changed so fast it wasn’t even funny as the united nations was a ghost town not even Canada visted anymore and that was depressing to the young Icelander whom just sat in the dusty and unused living room that was once so full of life as little snipets of memories flashed before the young mans eyes as he saw images of a happier time it was him, his brother Norge, Sve, Tino and -- Well this person he couldn’t make out they seemed to know Norge because his brother just kicked this person whom came to cling on him but, then vanished as everything faded leaving Iceland alone again in the empty dark living space with tears streaming down his face once again as he’d curl up on the couch with only his puffin to hold close.

“I don’t know Mr.Puffin...maybe staying here was a bad idea” He said, in a scared shaky voice as the puffin looked upwards and tugged at the large white ribbon around it’s owner neck as if saying to explore the house for abit to get whatever is troubling them off their mind as he’d stand and move about the living room seeing old pictures of people whos faces he remembered like Gilbert and Eliza -- oh he wondered how they were doing then one of Peter with Tino and Sve at the beach that looked like fun. Pausing at one photo again it was of him he looked very happy with the person next to him however like what tricked his eyes it did it again and the person in the photo was blurred and unfocused to his clouded mind. Again the tears begun to flow which confused the young nation to no end just why was he a mess whenever he saw these types of pictures it boogled him.

‘It’s time to leave all this behind and return home….’ He thought, as he’d turn on his heel and went towards the stairs that led to the upper level where his room was as he begun to pack his belongings his puffin and beloved cat ready to go as he’d glance around his room once again as the small space seemed so large without anything in it as with a heaving sigh Iceland left the room carrying Aurora’s carrier in one hand and wheeling his suitcase with the other.

Stopping in the darkening living room as the evening was upon him Iceland’s purple gaze went to the pictures once again this time no tears fell as he’d close his eye’s and walked to the front door opening it and walking out for the final time before closing it on the now vacant and empty house. Standing on the porch with his eyes closed he could almost hear that hyperactive voice calling his name along with Norge telling him to keep his volume low. Opening his eyes a calm expression was on his face for once in a long time.

As he walked down the pathway that was lined with flagpoles each bearing a nations flag on it as they blowed in the early spring breeze Iceland turned to look at the large house as the wind played with his white air then turned away heading off to the airport a heavy weight lifting off his shoulders as he looked towards the future.

‘.....Never Forget….. Goodbye Mathias’

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the 2012 Iceland pick for Eurovision 'Never Forget'. I adore this ship and it'll remain dear to me forever even if it never comes to light again.


End file.
